The Uncontrollables
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Disney's kingdom and Dreamworks's country couldn't have hated and feared each other more as rival kingdoms. But that all soon become trivial. In great need of help, Disney and DreamWorks bring out the Uncontrollable prisoners Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost together to defeat their world's worst enemy yet; one that could change Animatia's memories with a pen and paper. OOC AU (Big 4)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Uncontrollable Ones**_

_**Summary**__**: Disney's kingdom and DreamWorks's country couldn't have hated each other more. Both had brilliant success and both were afraid that the other would try to over-throw them. But those worries soon become trivial. In great need of help, they bring out long-forgotten prisoners Elsa Arendell and Jack Frost. After being locked away because they're Uncontrollables of ice, they now are to defeat the greatest enemy yet; one so human she can control everyone Animatia by rewriting them. But can she control the Uncontrollable?**_

* * *

Any other day for Mickey, a message from DreamWorks meant a message declaring war. Or a message declaring a so-called 'meeting' truly for his demise. Or a message asking for a truce (because they were at war with another kingdom). Or a message with an equally aggravating concept.

But today was different. Today, Mickey got a letter asking for an _alliance. _

Mickey chocked and looked up at his messenger.

"Repeat that, please."

"The DreamWorks Country wishes for an alliance to defeat a new enemy."

Mickey took a deep breath.

"Hand me the letter, if you will."

The messenger obeyed. Mickey looked down at the scroll.

_To the ruler of Disney,_

_Not only we, but also every country / kingdom is in great danger. Two months ago, DreamWorks sent out an eighth of their army to dispose of a-what was then considered- termite-like pest. The soldiers came back; fully believing DreamWorks killed their families and were working hard on killing more. Perplexed we sent out more soldiers who came back with similar affects._

_Now, we truly believe that we have an enemy that can control our people's minds. You army aligned with ours may be a strong line, but we need something more. We something that is uncontrollable. We have reason to see that you have a persona for this position. An alliance with our Uncontrollable would be a wise decision._

_~ DreamWorks Country_

Mickey blinked. This could have been a trick. But what care would be have for an Uncontrollable? Perhaps DreamWorks needed her for taking Disney out, but this was large assumption for such a tremendous potential enemy. Besides, Mickey had a better deal for Elsa than DreamWorks could ever give.

Mickey called for his guards.

"Bring me the prisoner.

* * *

Moon walked down into the stone dungeon. The farther he went, the hotter the temperature became. The heat became nearly unbearable for Moon, but it was for the best.

As the heat increased, so did the amount of guards. Finally, Moon commanded for all but two guards to leave. There were uneasy looks between some guards, but no argument arose.

Moon looked into the cell.

"Cozy?"

The prisoner snarled.

"Yes. The _heat _is just wonderful."

"How would you like a chance to be free from this cage?"

Moon watched as the word 'free' gave a flicker to the prisoner's eyes. Knowing he had the upper hand, Moon pulled out a wooden staff from the inside of his cloak.

"If you defeat an enemy of ours, your freedom shall be restored. Of course, you would have to then abide the DreamWorks rules, but your choice to stay would also be given."

The prisoner nodded.

"I agree."

Moon unlocked the cell and handed the prisoner the staff, which made the two remaining guards bristle.

The prisoner looked up at Moon.

"How do you know I won't take this and run?"

"Because my country's reputation and respect is too great. There is nowhere for you to run. Disney isn't an option either, they know too much about the consequences of an Uncontrollable."

The prisoner gave a huff.

"Where does this enemy reside?"

"In a location you will soon know when preparations are set. For now, you must wait, Jack Frost."

* * *

Mickey looked into the eyes of the prisoner set before him.

"Those gloves look uncomfortably imprisoning. Would take the chance to take them off and become independent?"

The prisoner's attention was off of the pain of the heated gloves and onto Mickey.

"What is the price?"

"To align with DreamWorks and bring down a dangerous enemy."

"Oh, You Majesty," the prisoner said venomously, "I knew it was an enemy that was dangerous. I wanted to know the price of my independence. Would I be outcasted? Tortured by others?"

"No, in fact, you would have the choice to leave."

The prisoner let out an astonished breath and nodded.

"I accept."

"Good. Now, guards, take of the gloves."

The guards opened their mouths to protest.

"This isn't up for debate. Remove the gloves."

Pliers were used to remove the 100-degree gloves. The minute the prisoner was free, ice appeared on the ground.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, because then you'd never get your sister back."

The prisoner looked up.

"M-m-my…"

"Yes. Now, guards. Take her to the carriage heading south to DreamWorks."

As the guards escorted the prisoner out, Mickey heard:

"Do not do _any _harm to my sister while I'm gone."

"Of course, Elsa."

* * *

**A/N: Ta, dah! How did you like it? There will be more if you review! I promise. But without reviews… then no next chapter. Please don't do that to me, I had fun writing this. Until next time, Happy 4th of July!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Disney or DreamWorks (that covers it all…)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Uncontrollables**_

The girl had no authority. That was the first thing Moon realized when he was brought Disney's Uncontrollable. She didn't say 'Your Majesty'. She didn't bow. Her only reaction to his presence was a nod.

Which meant she was perfect for the position.

Moon looked at the Uncontrollable.

"Your name, please."

"Elsa."

Moon sighed.

"Your _full _name, please."

"Elsa."

Moon looked at the girl.

"Being difficult, I see. Very well. Guards," he called, "What is her name?"

"Elsa Arendell, Sir."

"Thank you. Now Miss Arendell, would you please join Mr. Frost in the west wing?"

"Do not call me 'Arendell'. That is not my name."

Moon looked at the Uncontrollable in irritation.

"Is that not the name Disney gave you?"

"It is the name Disney gave me. That is why it is not _my _name."

Moon understood.

"I see. Now _Miss Elsa _would you please join Mr. Frost in the west wing?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Elsa said spitefully.

Elsa's lack of authority was why she was fit for the job, but it was also the reason why Moon had a feeling he would not enjoy seeing her again.

* * *

To her dismay, Moon sent guards to escort Elsa to where he needed her to go. However, she was equally joyful when the guards left her to Frost and fled in fear.

Her hurrah moment was short lived when she became face to face with Frost, DreamWorks's Uncontrollable.

Frost glared at Elsa.

"What are you? A missionary?"

"I'd say I wish, but I know first hand how I really shouldn't."

Frost blinked.

"Another Uncontrollable? I didn't realize DreamWorks had more than one."

"They don't, I'm from Disney," Elsa replied.

"Goodness! Is this a conspiracy to kill me? Disney and DreamWorks… Last I heard, they were at war."

Elsa shook her head.

"Then you must have been locked up much longer than I. I was locked up five years after the last war."

Frost nodded absent-mindedly.

"So, how did you become an Uncontrollable?"

Elsa blinked in surprise. It wasn't that an Uncontrollable's story was private, but that was a very straightforward thing to say.

"Believe it or not, I became an Uncontrollable by being controlled. I was supposed to be all wispy and scared. Then I was supposed to 'accidentally' curse my kingdom with eternal winter. Then I was supposed to use love to thaw it all. Long story short, I refused."

Frost shook his head.

"Were you supposed to be evil?"

"No, I just didn't want that fate. It was almost funny when it took a whole week to realize that I was an Uncontrollable." I let out a wry laugh.

Frost gave a near identical laugh.

"I would get that. I wasn't supposed to be bad, I just really didn't want to be invisible for three hundred years. Fat lot of good that did me," Frost snorted, " My name is Jack Frost, a Magic Uncontrollable of ice."

Elsa allowed a thin smile.

"My name is Elsa, a Magic Uncontrollable of ice. I don't have a surname name."

Jack's eyes sparked at the mention of her ice.

"Disney didn't give you a surname name?"

"Oh, that gave me one. But that was _their _name for me. Not mine."

Jack blinked.

"You are confusing."

Elsa shrugged, not caring whether or not she could explain herself to him.

"Did they lock you up?" Jack asked after a few moments.

"And then dunked gloves in boiled water. Every day."

"They heated my dungeon."

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Moon and a solider in shackles.

"This solider was an orphan, but lately, he's had a different story."

The soldier's eyes burned.

"I am an orphan, alright. Because you _killed _my family!"

The soldier lunged and Moon had two guards haul him away.

"While you two may believe him now, would you believe him if half an army said the same thing?"

Elsa certainly would believe it.

"I sent that half of the army, little by little, to get rid of an enemy. But this enemy is like no other. She can control the minds of those in Animatia. Many other smaller countries have had this problem. We are all afraid that we will lose our grip to this enemy."

A new ruler didn't sound that bad to Elsa, but being controlled…

"That is why you two are here. You are uncontrolled. You cannot be influenced by her power. Elsa, I do not know what Mickey promised you, but I know I promised Jack freedom if you two destroyed this enemy.

You will need to go the Northern Mountains. There, it seems, the enemy will find you. I wish you luck, for the journey is rough. You shall leave tomorrow."

Before Moon left, Elsa asked:

"The Northern Mountains belong to Disney. Why did you feel it is your problem?"

Moon turned around.

"Because DreamWorks is less picky on how 'pure' the land is. Disney gladly gave away 'Uncontrollable' land. Good day."

* * *

Elsa and Jack hardly cared for the heat, so it was to their luck that this journey took place in the winter months. Elsa took in the coolness of the air and felt the gold coins in her drawstring pouch.

No, she couldn't leave. Not without Anna.

Jack turned to Elsa.

"Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded. She was ready. She was ready for freedom. She was ready for her sister.

But Elsa didn't realize that she needed to be ready for something else.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Five reviews. I'm sorry that my summary sucked… I published this really late at night. I fixed it, though!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S Review**

**P.P.S I don't own Disney or DreamWorks**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Uncontrollables**

Jack Frost wasn't ever sure of anything. This was because he never did get his memories. No, he was too selfish and stupid to realize what he would miss by being an Uncontrollable.

Then again, he couldn't help being an Uncontrollable.

You see? He wasn't ever sure! So he couldn't have been so sure that Elsa was actually a Magic Uncontrollable. Not to mention her magic was _ice. _But arguing would get him nowhere, and she hadn't killed him. _Yet._

Elsa's lack of regret for going against her country, _Disney, _also made Jack trust her. Yes, even as they went through town and cities, even with the murmurs of disgust for the Uncontrollables, Elsa didn't flinch or show any sign of second guessing herself. So, she was either a _really _good actress, or Elsa was, indeed, an Uncontrollable,

They had stopped for the night and set up camp by the lake (no one would take the Uncontrollable's gold if it meant sleeping under the same roof with them) when Jack, eating the squirrel they'd cooked, spoke up.

"Joo ya hinc yiu cold hiv ike dat?" Jack mustered through mouthfuls.

Elsa blinked.

"What?"

Jack swallowed his food.

"I said, do you think you live like that? As in, living the way you were supposed too?"

Elsa thought for a moment.

"No, I think, at one point, I would have cracked and left some _bodies _in my path. The time I cracked was best for everyone. Besides, why do you seem to care so much for my Controlled life? I know you aren't super quiet about yours, but this is really all you talk about!"

"We can't exactly talk about our weekend can we? Unless that dungeon was really fascinating?" Jack sighed.

"Why can't we just have silence, then?"

"Because, I'm not a huge fan of it," Jack replied.

Elsa seemed to understand.

"We could talk about… oh, I don't know, favorite colors."

It was Jack's turn to blink.

"Favorite colors?"

Elsa nodded.

"Fine, fine. I'll humor you. What is your favorite color?"

"White."

Jack groaned.

"That's not a color!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's the absence of color!"

"That definition still has 'color' in it!"

And so their night went on, talking about the non-essential things of life and feeling normal, until they felt the weight of sleep pull on them.

* * *

A whoosh of air awoke Jack Frost. Disturbed, he opened the fold of his tent to find a young man of age twenty drinking water with a mid-night blacked dragon. The man, realizing he had been caught, rushed to mount the dragon. Then he looked up and met eyes with whom he'd been caught by.

"Jack Frost? I haven't seen you in… well, forever!"

Jack growled and lunged for the man (who had now crossed the lake in awe). Elsa, who had also emerged from the tent to see what the commotion was about, grabbed Jack's arm.

"Freeze him if you want to kill him. Or better yet, _don't _kill him. Killing him wouldn't put us in favor of _anyone._"

Jack shook his head.

"No one would care, Hiccup's an Uncontrollable."

* * *

**A/N: So, this was pretty short, but I did only get four reviews. I have a five review minimum type of thing. I didn't say that before, so that's why I'm updating. Plus, this had a pretty good start. Also, I've decided to define a few things.**

**An Uncontrollable: One who doesn't go along with their story. i.e Elsa not hiding from her sister.**

**A Minor Uncontrollable: One who messed with their story in a minor way.**

**A Major Uncontrollable: One who messed with their story in a major way.**

**So can I get six reviews this chapter? Then I promise the update a nice, long chapter!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I own neither Disney nor DreamWorks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Uncontrollables**

Elsa blinked.

"And he's… free?"

Jack shook his head and glared at Hiccup.

"No, he's a runaway."

Elsa chocked.

"And he got away? H-how?"

"Do you not see the fire breathing dragon?"

Elsa crossed her arms and muttered:

"How was I supposed to know it breathed fire? For all I knew, it was a ghost."

Elsa sighed through her nose at her immaturity and looked back up at Jack.

"Well, of you are to proceed killing this man, then I'd at least like to know why."

Hiccup immediately interrupted

"So you're going to let him freeze me? Not cool."

Jack took a look at Hiccup, and then pointed his attention back at Elsa.

"…then I can kill him?"

Elsa's eyebrows scrunched.

"If that's what you want to do—"

"Wait!" A girl with wild red hair ran out from behind the dragon.

Hiccup's facial expression changed from mildly scared to pure terrified.

"Merida! This isn't a game of duck, duck—"

"Do I look like I give a care?" Merida interrupted once again. Elsa noted that the girl seemed to have a habit of interrupting.

"Wait! Are you… are you… are you another runaway Uncontrollable?" Elsa's eyes maxed out to the size of saucers.

"We all are." A brunette with a white streak in her hair approached.

"Ma! I'd this handled!" Merida whined.

Elsa's snow-white completion was now better compared to paper. Then it went from paper to dark crimson.

"All of you! All of you! You… did you know that we were rotting in a dungeon? Did you know that there were others? I did you run? And leave the rest behind? How could you?"

Jack's hand rested against Elsa's arm.

"Relax, Snow Queen."

Elsa spun a perfect ninety degrees.

"Are you now on their side? Didn't you want to kill that man a minute ago?"

Jack let his eyes downcast.

"Yes, but… I was almost one of them. At least, in the gang with Hiccup and Toothless. The other two are… new."

Elsa's fists balled, but then stilled as Elsa thought.

If she had the chance, would she have taken Anna and run?

The solemn reply to her was 'yes'. Elsa had no reason to be angry, when, rolls reversed; she wouldn't have taken a second look back.

Nonetheless, Elsa's curious side wanted to at least know every second of that escape.

Elsa's trance was broken and he looked back up at the unbelievable group of Uncontrollables.

"I don't care who's telling the tales, I want to know everything about the run."

Hiccup shook his head at the strange, yet expected words.

"Fine."

Elsa nodded.

"Good. Jack let's pack up. We're going to see to it that we visit that camp."

…

Jack didn't want to go to the selfish Viking's camp, but obliging made the red ice beneath Elsa's feet slowly thaw.

In truth, Jack was surprised the gang of Uncontrollables had a camp in the first place. It seemed like a dangerous thing to do if you were on the run.

Sitting on the stump of a tree that Jack had claimed, his curiosity for the young Viking's escape kept Jack from strangling the boy.

"And _swoosh _we were off. Free as the wind. And we collected stuff and lived to this day," Hiccup droned out.

Elsa's face contorted with disappointment at the story's lack of excitement.

"That's it? You rode you dragon?"

Hiccup gave an unenthusiastic shrug.

"Yeah."

Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"Then tell us why you're an Uncontrollable, then."

Hiccup groaned.

"Why do you ask for _everything_?"

Elsa's hand shot out small shards of ice, pricking Hiccup's skin into little red bumps.

Jack smiled as Hiccup glared and rushed to explain. One of Elsa's best qualities had been being able to go from a plastic solider to a young child begging to have fun.

"I didn't love the girl I was paired up with. I didn't even like her. She was annoying. There all done."

"Wait. That isn't what you told me. You said your father—"

"I know what I said. I was afraid of, you know, having you remember. If you did then maybe…" Hiccup trailed off. And really, to Jack, he didn't need to finish.

Elsa's eyes grew expectant to hear the story. Geez, Jack had known the girl for two days and she was already expecting to know everything.

But Jack spun the tale.

"Hiccup convinced me that be Uncontrolled was OK. Well, it wasn't OK," Jack shot a glare at Hiccup ", anyways, I was promised that I could be helped when the day came for me to be dragged into hell. But he never came."

Elsa bit her lip. It was a pretty dingy story.

Merida spoke up.

"Well, while we're at the doorstep of our past, I might as well say that my Ma took me and ran so I didn't have to live the life of torture at my Ma's hand."

Elsa just stared at the girl.

"So… your Mother is an Uncontrollable who took you away for a better life and you are…"

"A supporter, I guess," Merida answered.

"And how did you two and Hiccup become acquainted?" I asked.

Merida shrugged.

"Met him while he was in guilt, most likely." Jack realized Merida was referring to his and Hiccup's agreement.

Merida's mother, Eleanor, looked up at Elsa.

"Well, now, it only seems fair—"

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, and, for a moment, they were on the same page. _This night could not last a moment longer. _

Jack yawned.

"I'm out."

Elsa looked up at the dark sky, as if glad her fatigue wasn't poison. Jack briefly wondered if she had something against poison.

Hiccup looked unhappy to agree, so he merely left to his tent.

That left the three girls in the cold air.

Merida shivered, creating reason for her and her mother to run off to their tents.

That left Elsa.

Jack watched, as Elsa made no move to go to her tent. Instead, she looked at the stars. Jack still watched, until his eyes closed and his chin dropped onto his cane.

**A/N: Hi! This chapter was more of filler than anything. Before you guys blow off my head, I'll say this; Rapunzel and Eugene are NOT Uncontrollables. If you have any questions for this chapter (which was quite confusing) PM me (if you're a guest, I'm going to say review your questions… but it takes a while for me to get back to you, especially since I write these at midnight.)**

**Please review six reviews!**

**Thank you so much for the previous ones!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I do not own Disney or DreamWorks.**

**P.P.S Please read and review to My Name Is Elsa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Uncontrollables**

The stars made Elsa think of Anna. Anna. Anna never deserved any of this. She had never deserved to be locked up or treated the way she had been treated.

All Anna had ever wanted to do was support Elsa. And if that meant supporting Uncontrollables, then Anna didn't care.

That was why Elsa never hated Anna for being so... weak. For not going against the rules and being free. Anna was the most innocent thing Disney could have allowed. And the stars proved it.

The stars proved Anna's innocence. Elsa still remembered that night. The night where things went wrong.

_Anna knocked on Elsa's door._

"_It's all clear," she whispered._

_Elsa slowly opened the door and beckoned Anna into her room. When Anna was finally inside, Elsa closed the door and locked it._

"_Do you have everything?" Elsa asked._

_Anna nodded, fear and excitement fighting to rein._

"_Then let's go," Elsa whispered. Slowly and steadily, they crawled their way through the underground servants passages. It was too late for anyone to be out, even the late-working servants._

_Elsa's worry grew the closer they got to exit the castle. Finally, the moonlight shone at the exit of the tunnel. Anna, who had been impossibly silent during the walk, squealed at the sight._

"_Phew, I hate the dark," Anna said in relief._

_Elsa put a finger over her lips in return. Anna nodded quickly but silently. The servants' passages only went through to the gates, but Elsa knew that Disney hadn't intended for any trespassers, therefore, assigning no guards._

_The forest was almost as dark as the servants' passages, and doubled the frightfulness. Elsa looked at the sky and swallowed. Their parents would soon barge into the ballroom and find it snow-less, ice-less, and childfree. They didn't have much time._

_Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and began running. They were to go to DreamWorks. They'd be safe enough there._

_Elsa soon began to see Anna's reluctance to run. Anna was dreadfully tired by the looks of her red eyes. Elsa looked around. Nothing was familiar, so they could sleep._

_Elsa quickly pulled out the sleeping bags. They didn't light a fire, in case anyone saw. Neither of the ex-princesses admitted to the discomfort of the ground either. Instead, Anna looked up at the stars._

"_You know, Elsa. I wouldn't have liked being away from you for so long. If I were an Uncontrollable like you, I would have committed suicide-."_

_Elsa slapping her hand cut off Anna._

"_Don't talk like that," Elsa said._

_Anna shrugged it off._

"_Then, we could meet up in the stars and play."_

_Elsa turned to look over at Anna._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean," Anna replied, "that I think when our codes are gone, we are recycled as stars."_

"_No, the stars are made new every movie," Elsa said passively._

"_Maybe," Anna said, "but I think that our codes can't just disappear. The stars may be made new every movie, but I think they are stars in EVERY movie and kingdom."_

_Elsa looked up at the stars._

"_Maybe."_

_Elsa heard horse hooves surrounding them._

_They were going to be caught, and both the girls knew it. And they didn't even hide._

Elsa refused to try and remember the rest. All she was willing to think about was that she believed Anna had become a star.

The cold didn't bother Elsa, but the never-ending wind finally got onto Elsa already worn nerves.

Elsa made her way back to hers and Jack's tent. There she found a Jack who had fallen asleep on his staff, not even in his cot. Elsa gave out a sigh and carefully adjusted Jack so that she could move him without causing him to awaken.

When she had successfully laid Jack onto his mat, she hesitantly lifted the blanket up to Jack's chest. Did he think the heat of the blanket was a threat? Elsa shook her head and laid the blanket down. Her palms lingered on the blanket, then she patted Jack's chest.

"Good night," she whispered.

Elsa rushed over to her cot and hid under the blanket, as if that would banish the new emotions coursing through her.

**A/N: A bit a back-story. I also gave some illegitament Jelsa fluff. I was going to have Elsa kiss Jack's forehead, but I figured it was too early for that.**

**Please R it took me forever to get five reviews on my last chapter!**

**Love,**

**Sammie.**

**P.S I own neither Disney nor DreamWorks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Uncontrollables**

Jack knew something was wrong with Elsa when he found her bundled up in her thin blanket. Normally, she slept with her blanket off, because she was never cold. Although Elsa being sick was a possibility, Jack also knew that many people slept with their blankets on, not for warmth, but for comfort.

So what was bothering Elsa?

Jack contemplated on waking Elsa for a while, and finally gave in.

"Elsa," Jack whispered softly.

There was no response.

"Elsa." Jack tried again, this time shaking her. Elsa turned over and groaned.

"My, you stayed up late last night, didn't you?" Jack asked his voice tinged with amusement.

Elsa nodded sleepily.

"Do we need to go?" She asked with a yawn.

Jack shook his head.

"Nope. I was just making sure everything was alright."

Elsa looked at him with hazy confusion.

"What do you mean," she asked, a bit more awake.

Jack gestured to her completely blanket submerged body.

Elsa looked down.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just... Nothing," Elsa shook her head, "I'm fine," she repeated.

Jack looked at Elsa, confusion etched on his face. Pushing it didn't seem like the best decision, especially with Elsa in the morning, when she didn't have her head on correctly.

"Alright, well, now that you're awake, you should get ready," Jack left Elsa to do her thing by leaving the tent.

Outside, Merida's mother who was cooking something by the fire welcomed him.

"Morning to ya Jack. I'm making our morning meal. Ye can have the first plate since you're the early bird," Eleanor said, gesturing to the plate by the fire.

Jack felt a little taken back by Eleanor's welcome. And her willingness to give out food.

Jack hesitantly took the plate and thanked Eleanor. Hiccup came out of his tent next. While waiting for the next plate to be served, he looked over at Jack.

"So I was thinking-"

"That seems to be a dangerous thing to do." Jack's snide comment cut Hiccup off.

Hiccup sighed and looked over at Jack.

"All I wanted to ask was if you wanted help on your task to freedom."

Jack and Elsa had explained their journey on the way to the campsite the previous day. Hiccup didn't seem too interested in that the day before, so what had changed?

Hiccup must have read Jack's expression.

"Merida seems convinced that we would be pardoned too if we helped defeat... whatever this is."

If it had been Hiccup with the idea, Jack would have said no. But the others he'd met... they didn't deserve this. They were only hoping for freedom. They never did anything. However, Merida and Eleanor were also powerless humans. Hiccup's dragon would be the only thing that would really be of help.

"Why not."

Jack was startled out of his thoughts by Elsa, who had apparently heard the conversation.

Eleanor looked up and smiled at Elsa, handing her one of the three plates.

Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"I don't eat."

Jack, Hiccup, and Eleanor looked surprised.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Eleanor turned to Jack.

"Did you know about this?"

Jack shook his head and shrugged.

"So, you're okay with them coming with us?" Jack asked, back onto the more important subject.

Elsa nodded.

"They're capable of taking care of themselves, I see no reason why they can't come."

Eleanor smiled.

"Wonderful. Now where is my daughter?"

Hiccup looked over at Eleanor.

"Red got up early to go hunting," Hiccup offered.

"And you know this because..." Eleanor asked.

Hiccup looked to the ground and shrugged.

"She likes to notify me when she leaves," he answered.

"Hmm, yes. And I suppose you would like to go and get her, then."

Hiccup nodded and got onto Toothless, leaving Elsa, Jack, and Eleanor.

"You may want to make yourselves comfortable, this may take a while," Eleanor advised while putting out the cooking fire.

Elsa giggled and Jack shook his head.

"So _that_ was why he never came. Love over promise," he muttered.

Elsa sighed through her nose.

"I hope you're not planning a revenge that has to do with that girl," Elsa said.

"Of course, not," Jack replied.

Eleanor looked over her shoulder.

"So when are we leaving?"

* * *

Elsa could see that Jack wasn't happy with the arrangement. But Elsa had a soft side to those who stuck together, and this team did exactly that. Plus, a dragon couldn't hurt their defenses.

Jack and Elsa traveled by foot, which she was sure also annoyed Jack. Hiccup seemed pretty annoyed, too. Riding a dragon slowly, Elsa guessed, probably wasn't the most fun either.

Elsa's thoughts were justified when Jack stopped.

"We're moving too slowly," Jack said simply.

"I don't know what I can do about that. I can't fly by myself and Hiccup's dragon s already over filled as it is."

By this time, Hiccup had landed.

"His name is Toothless. And why can't Jack carry you?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded.

"Okay... Wait, WHAT?!" Before she knew it, Elsa was hauled into the air.

"See?" Jack shouted over the wind, "Much faster!"

"Put me down!" Elsa cried

"No way! Just hang on and don't look down," Jack replied.

_Don't look down_, Elsa thought, _don't look down!_

Of course, Elsa _did_ look down. Then she screamed some very unpleasant words towards heights.

"What did heights ever do to you?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"They scared me, that's what!" Elsa shrieked.

"I can see that! Now be helpful and find the map."

While Elsa fumbled for the map, a large inhuman cry echoed over the skies.

"Was that what I think it was?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded.

"A dragon."

Both looked over to find that Toothless perfectly fine, however, somewhat disturbed. Elsa looked over the lands, and then quickly found the map.

Elsa looked down at the map and paled.

"I believe we've run into Disney's Villain Lands."

Jack looked very confused. Eleanor, however, also paled.

"So we're in..." Eleanor trailed off. Elsa nodded.

"Maleficent's territory."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N (Well, the last part al least)**

**A/N: Ha ha! I could let you guys go **_**four**_** chapters without a cliffhanger. Also, I know that Maleficent came out and Maleficent is a good guy, but for the sake of this story, she's a dragon and a bad guy.**

**_ONTO THE IMPORTANT PART:_ Thank you all for being supportive! The end of my summer is growing near, and updates are going to slow down even more. Soon, I will REALLY need your guy's support because my first year of 7****th**** grade (multi classes) will most likely be hell for me, and Fanfiction will be the last thing on my mind. So PLEASE keep in mind that all of my stories run on reviews (supportive or not).**

**If you guys are really great, I may be able to give maybe five more updates before school starts. I just wanted to warn you all of this, because, like I said, once school starts, all will come loose. **

**Again, thanks for all of your reviews! Even if I don't respond to them, I really do take them into mind!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Disney or DreamWorks.**


End file.
